


why don't you slide

by brandyalexanders



Series: macdennis 30+ day challenge [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Marriage, i've reached a new low but i wanted them to be married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 26: getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don't you slide

“Let’s get married.” Dennis punctuates his sentence with a sip of beer, tipping his head back to swallow the last of it. He’s sitting opposite Mac on the floor. His back is flat against the wall of their living room and he looks more relaxed than he has in awhile. They’re both crossed-legged. Mac is nowhere near as drunk as him, but he starts to think he might need to be to have this conversation.

He tries to think of something to say but he’s not the best at choosing his words carefully. Besides, Dennis just proposed to him the same way he proposed they started drinking that evening. At least that question had a simple answer. Settling on, “why?”, he tries to sound nonchalant. It’s hard to hide the edge in his voice. Not that Dennis will notice in his current state, but it’s a matter of pride to Mac. Something like that.

Dennis puts down the bottle and shifts onto his knees. His eyebrows are creased. Noticing that he’s trying to make eye contact, Mac looks down at his own drink instead. He watches the alcohol make tiny little waves and ripples because the cup is trembling because his fingers are trembling. “Well,” Dennis starts, and he’s got that authoritative tone he always takes when he’s trying to make a point. “Nobody else is ever gonna peel the skin off of the apples for me.” Mac takes a peek out of the corner of his eye and sees Dennis with his arms crossed. Dennis with his chin in one hand. Dennis, just a little closer than before. “We already go on a date every month.” They’re not dates, Mac thinks, but he doesn’t correct him. “We’re- we live together, you know? It’s just how we are now.” When he finally looks up, Dennis is smiling. “Why not?” 

He’s right about them. They already spend a lot of time together, so it won’t upset their routine too much to be married. _Why not._ “Okay,” Mac says. Maybe he’s more drunk than he thought. He wrings his hands. No, he probably would have agreed anyways. Even if Dennis wasn’t several times over the legal limit. Even if they were both completely sober. It’s just that… “Oh. Dennis, it’s not legal.”

Dennis shakes his head. He laughs, inches closer. Mac holds his breath. “No, look. Come here.” 

Setting his cup on the ground and stretching out his stiff fingers, he gets up on his knees to meet Dennis. Dennis takes both of Mac’s hands in his own. He clears his throat. “Mac, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He snickers at the word lawfully. Mac has to laugh as well. This is as lawful as apple skins are safe to eat.

“I do,” he says, squeezing Dennis’ hands affectionately.

“Now you say the same thing for me.” 

He pauses to look at Dennis, who is watching him expectantly. “Dennis Reynolds.” He feels a little bit silly but Dennis is smiling again and he wants to keep the smile on his face forever. “Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” 

Mac leans forward to kiss Dennis, who does the same thing at the wrong time. Their noses bump together painfully. Dennis leans back and laughs, then he puts his thumb under Mac’s chin and kisses him properly. Mac puts his arms around Dennis’ shoulders. 

When they both have to stop to catch a breath, Dennis doesn’t waste a moment to say, “I now pronounce us Mac and Dennis Reynolds.”

“Mac and Dennis Reynolds,” Mac agrees. That sounds right. 

**Author's Note:**

> same sex marriage has been legal since uh, 2014 in pennsylvania (can't believe i spelled that right lmao) so this is just pre-2014. i kinda had mac and dennis break up and mac fights gay marriage in mind while writing it though. also, this text post inspired the idea: http://gothclaudia.tumblr.com/post/98051720471


End file.
